Cullen Rutherford
} |name = Cullen |image = CullenDAIFace.jpg |px = 270px |title = Knight-Captain CommanderDragon Age: Inquisition on Twitch |class = Warrior |affiliation = Templar Order Inquisition |specialization = Templar |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Brother (unknown)Skyhold and Companion Twitch Feed. Sister (unknown)Skyhold and Companion Twitch Feed. |voice = Greg Ellis |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Cullen was a templar, serving in Kinloch Hold of Ferelden. He is later reassigned to Kirkwall and is promoted to Knight-Captain just after the end of the Fifth Blight. He is a potential romance option for a female human and elven only Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition''Lady Insanity. Twitter. Posted on April 11, 2014.Laidlaw, Mike. Twitter. Posted on April 28, 2014.. Involvement ''Dragon Age: Origins ''Witch Hunt'' ''The Darkspawn Chronicles'' Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition Quests Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Act 1 Act 3 Quotes Dragon Age: Origins * "Maker turn his gaze on you. I hope your compassion hasn't doomed us all." Dragon Age II * (To Hawke, Enemies Among Us, Act I) "I was at the Circle Tower in Ferelden during the Blight. I saw firsthand how templars' trust and leniency can be rewarded. I still have nightmares of Uldred's depravities." * (To Hawke, Enemies Among Us, Act I) "Mages cannot be treated like people. They are not like you and me. They are weapons. They have the power to light a city on fire in a fit of pique." * (To Hawke, Enemies Among Us, Act I) "There is a vigil before templars take their arms, but the gravest danger they face is falling asleep." * (To Hawke, Act I) "The image of the poor, chained apprentice is a powerful one. And one the mages are more than willing to exploit." Trivia * If the imported Origins story featured a Human Magi Origin Warden, Cullen will refer to them in the beginning of Act 2, e.g. "I knew an Amell once. She was a special woman. Never met her like again." in the case of a female Warden and "There was an Amell in the Ferelden Circle, he left before Uldred attacked and came back to save us all." in the case of a male Warden. * If the imported Origins save is a female Mage Warden, his Codex makes a reference to his feelings for the Warden while they were at the Circle Tower. * Originally, Cullen wasn't a romance option for Dragon Age: Inquisition, but according to Mike Laidlaw, Bioware changed his role as a Love Interest when they extended the game's development for a year. http://forum.bioware.com/topic/512958-romances-in-dragon-age-inquisition/ * Cullen enjoys chess, and often played against his sister as a child.Skyhold and Companion Twitch Feed. Gallery NPC-CullenWitnessesTheHarrowing.png|Cullen and another templar witness a Harrowing Cullen Wilmod2.jpg|Cullen interrogating Wilmod, Enemies Among Us, Act I BSC 1.jpg|With Samson, Best Served Cold, Wounded coast last straw 9.jpg|Cullen and the templars bowing to Hawke cullen-lion1.png|Cullen in the Lead Them or Fall trailerLee, Cameron. Twitter. Posted on June 9, 2014. newcullen-wartable.png|Cullen as part of the Inquisition Cullen profile pic.jpg|Cullen's profile on the official Dragon Age: Inquisition website Cullen with lion helm.jpg|Cullen in his full armor CullenTEoT.jpg|Cullen in the Enemy of Thedas trailer New Cullen.jpeg|Cullen from Dragon Age: Inquisition See also References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Templars Category:Warriors Category:Love interests Category:Inquisition members Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters